


Come Over So We Can...Study

by TheGoldenC



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Genre: Best. Night. Ever, Crushes, F/M, Holding Hands, Home Alone, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Running, Sneaking Out, Studying, Teenagers, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenC/pseuds/TheGoldenC
Summary: Martha May’s parents aren’t home, which is the perfect time to invite a special someone over to study.
Relationships: The Grinch/Martha May Whovier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Come Over So We Can...Study

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where The Grinch and Martha are teenagers, and Grinch surprisingly has not run away yet up to Mount Crumpit.

“Remember, Martha, we’ll be back around ten. We love you!” 

Seventeen year old Martha May Whovier waved goodbye to her parents as they went off on their monthly date. She’ll be home alone for the moment, telling them that she’ll be studying for a big test that’s coming up at school. 

In all honesty, Martha hated being home by herself. And in such a spacious mansion, it can get very lonely _very_ quickly. 

Their maid and butler has left for the night, leaving the young Who to herself.   
  
She walked into their living room and stared at the pile of books she had set aside for... _studying._ Martha rolled her eyes. Her parents have always pressured her to do well in school, hiring the top tutors in Whoville to teach her. They once had offered to transfer her to a private school, saying a public school was too.... _common_ for their daughter; but Martha wasn’t having it. 

She sighed, sitting upon the ivory sofa. Martha really did love school. She was the most popular girl after all, having tons of friends that love and support her...

_Not to mention the ones that love to talk behind her back._

Her brows knit at that thought. The gossip at Whoville High was horrendous. Once a rumor slips out, it spreads like the plague. And apparently being the most popular makes you the perfect victim too. No matter how hard she tries to ignore it, the whispers are still present in her ears.

The hottest topic now is that her and the Grinch are supposedly an ‘item’. 

_Yes, the Grinch went to their school as well._

They see the stares and glances they give each other. How Martha’s cheeks are always flushed with a vibrant pink whenever he’s around, and how the Grinch tries to pretend like he’s not interested while painfully failing in the process. 

It made her blood boil. The nerve of them, spreading rumors like that. Even if it might, **might** be true that she may have a _slight_ crush on the Grinch, still it’s none of their nosy business! 

_Oh but he is an interesting fellow to talk about._

The only form of pleasure she got out of the rumors was how upset it made Augustus Maywho. _Her most determined suitor._ Anything that kept Augustus off her back was a win in her book. 

Well, she might as well at least _attempt_ to study. Grabbing her Whology book from the coffee table and opening it to the first page. Silence stretches throughout the house, the only form of sound was the constant ticking from the grandfather clock in the living room with her. 

_Click_

_Click_

_Click...._

She can’t do this. 

Martha closes the heavy textbook in pure frustration. If she was going to study, she at least needed some help. 

Then her mind settled back on the Grinch, and how he was _so_ smart. He was without a doubt the smartest student in their class, if not the whole school. Martha wonders why he never entered into any of their contests they held...he’d win first place for sure. 

But then she answered her own question. He hardly ever spoke to anyone when he wasn’t spoken to. He had no friends (except for maybe her), didn’t sit with anyone at lunch, and immediately went home after school was let out. He at least took kindly to her...somewhat. They have known each other since elementary school anyways. 

She bites her lip, her blue eyes bright as she thought of a way to make this night even better for herself, and possibly even the Grinch. 

“This is such a stupid idea,” she says to herself as she dials the old Biddies house number from their phone book. Of course she knew where he lived, she walked past his house numerous amounts of time just to get to her own house. 

The phone rings and rings and still no answer. She was about to give up until the line finally picked up and a gruffly voice sounded through on the receiving end. 

_“Hello?”_

And her heart nearly stops at the sound of his voice. She wasn’t expecting **him** to answer, maybe one of the old Biddies at least but never _him!_

“Um, hi, Grinch it’s me, Martha May from school _(of course it’s from school, you idiot, what other Martha May is there?!)_ Um, I was just wondering if you would like to, y’know, come over to study with me?” 

_“Martha?!”_ He said a bit too eagerly, then he cleared his throat, reminding himself that she was just another Who, _an awfully pretty Who_ , down here in this stupid town that was probably just yanking his chain to tease him like all the rest. 

_“Yeah, about that....I’m kinda busy doing my **own** thing. So if you would...”_

”My parents aren’t home.”

_”I’ll be right over.”_

And with that the line went dead. And Martha had to giggle to herself on how well that worked.

_Boys._

* * *

_This has to be a joke...right?  
_

TheGrinch has never been invited over to anyone’s house before, and he certainly wasn’t expecting to be invited over by Martha! 

He makes his way up to the mansion steps of the Whoviers. His hairy green feet resting in the snow beneath him. He wasn’t sure on what to wear or if he should bring anything with him. Little did he know that all he had to bring was himself and Martha would be more than happy. 

_Ding-Dong_

Grinch waited patiently, _if you’d call it that_ , for someone to answer the door. His mind began to race: This is stupid, why am I even here? This is obviously a prank. She’s probably not even home. That’s it I’m leav-

“Grinch?” Martha answers, standing at the front door. Wearing a pretty light-green dress that she wore earlier to school today. Her beautiful, dark-blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a bright red ribbon. 

The two teens stare at each other. Grinch is all of a sudden speechless as he looks at her. This has definitely got to be a dream, a cruel, wonderful dream.

”Umm, hi.” He says awkwardly. He looks down, shuffling his feet in the snow, before returning his gaze back on her. “Nice dress.”

Her cheeks flush into that same vibrant pink that Grinch secretly finds attractive. “Thank you. Green is my favorite color.”

He smirks. Making Martha melt in the process. “So I’ve heard.” 

She giggles, and her heart flutters. She reached out her hand for his, leading him inside the house. Grinch’s eyes are glued to their conjoined hands. _He’s holding hands with Martha May **flipping** Whovier. It couldn’t get any better than this! _

Or so he thought.

”Mother and Father went out on a date and shouldn’t be back for a few hours,” She told him as they entered into the living room. The Grinch frowned once he saw the pile of text books sitting upon the coffee table. _Oh_ , _so_ _she **actually** wanted to study._

They sat down, the Grinch suddenly stiff as a board and Martha shy and quiet. “So...I guess we should get started then.”

She grabbed a book and turned to the subject that they were currently learning in class. “I’m having a bit of trouble understanding this, can you help me?” 

Grinch shakes his head out of his daze, _he definitely wasn’t staring at her if that’s what you’re thinking,_ and focuses on the book that’s in her hand. “Uh, SuRe!”

He clapped a hand over his mouth. His voice had not yet finished breaking as he was still going through puberty. He looked at her, eyes wide with embarrassment and green cheeks suddenly turning red. 

Martha gaped, but then burst into giggles at his spontaneous voice crack. That was the cutest thing she’s ever heard, and especially coming from such a grumpy-acting and looking guy. 

“That was adorable!” She exclaimed, her fit of giggles starting to die down.

Grinch lightly chuckled, still not completely over the embarrassment. _He’s gonna be beating himself up over that for weeks._ He clears his throat and tries to focus on what he really came here for. To study. 

But that was near impossible with someone like _her_ sitting so close to him. He could smell her perfume, an expensive perfume no doubt, but it made her smell like a fresh field of daisies. The exposed skin on her leg peaking out from her dress brushed up against his and he tried desperately not to think about it, but her skin was _so smooth_. 

Martha took out the ribbon from her hair, letting it loose from her ponytail and down her shoulders in soft waves. Grinch could now smell her shampoo better. Lavender. He leaned in just a bit in order to get a better waft of her scent. 

He then began to break down the subject to her in a way that was easy for her to comprehend. And she got it! She was a very fast learner indeed. She even ended up solving the next problem on her own without his help. 

“Wow, maybe you are smart.” And Martha laughed at his sarcasm. Her cheeks beginning to flush again. 

“With all the tutoring lessons my parents are putting me through, I better be.” And he laughs with her, neither aware on how close their hands are to each other. 

But Martha quickly notices, and her face begins to grow hot again. She takes this opportunity to lace her fingers with his own. And the feel of his green fur made her mind go blank. 

Grinch stared blankly as well. There’s no words to describe how fast his heart his beating right now, his face turning from green to crimson. Her hands are so soft and pretty and delicate compared to his hairy, rough, green ones. But that didn’t seem to bother either of them. 

“I’m guessing you’ve heard the rumors at school,” 

He snaps back to reality at that statement. Of course he’s heard, he may not talk much but he’s not _deaf!_ “Yeah, they think you and I are together or something,”

”Is that a bad thing?” 

His eyes widen as he looks at her. “What? No! I-I mean I’m not saying that it’s true or anything, not that I _don’t_ want it to be true, I-I just...” He stutters to a stop, his gaze transferring from her eyes to her lips. Her beautiful, pink lips. 

Martha realizes what he’s looking at and stares back at him with intensity in her crystal eyes. “Kiss me.” Her voice hardly above a whisper. 

She saw his eyes widen again, but he obeyed and leaned forward, his free hand resting on her cheek while the other still clasped her hand. She felt his breath on her face and she shivered, closing her eyes as her lips met his. 

Martha’s lips were softer than he ever could have imagined. And she tasted sweet, like candy. He hated candy, but he loved this. He pulled back just a bit, briefly breaking the kiss, just to get a glimpse at her eyes. The fire burning within them were so bright that he thought he might catch aflame himself. 

They reunited with each other once more, this time stronger than the last. She places her hand on his chest to brace herself, her fingers gripping his green fur. Grinch eventually let go of her hand in order to rest it upon her waist, lightly squeezing her underneath and she hums into his mouth, loving this newfound experience. 

The text books slide off her lap and fall onto the floor. Neither of them were disturbed by the thud of books hitting the carpet, both obviously being distracted with something far more important. 

The hand that’s on her cheek slowly maneuvers itself to the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her veil of angel soft hair. He lightly pushes her forward, deepening the kiss. 

And just as they thought nothing could ruin this moment for them, the main door opens and in steps her parents back from their date. 

“Martha, pumpkin, we’re back!” Her father calls out. 

The two immediately break apart, staring at each other with looks of shock in their eyes. She had completely lost track of time! Her eyes glance at the clock on their wall. ‘10:00’ right on time. 

Martha looks back at him with fear in her eyes. “ **Run** ,” 

And in a flash, Grinch is up and books it towards her back door. She hastily follows behind, making sure her parents aren’t able to catch a glimpse of him. She unlocks the door, opens it and near shoves him out, giving him a small smile before she closes it shut and locks it again. 

“There you are, darling,” Her mother comes up to her, giving her a kiss on her cheek. “Why are you at the back door?”

”I was just about to take out the trash.” She lied, putting on her best innocent smile. Which happened to fool them by the way.

”Oh, honey, you don’t have to do that,” Her father cooed. “Where’s Bartholomew and Mrs. Wholanski?” _Their butler and maid._

“They left already for the night. It was only me in here, just studying...as usual.” 

“We’re so proud of you, sweetheart!”

* * *

Outside, the Grinch could hear everything mumbled from standing behind their door. He was relieved they didn’t get caught, he didn’t want Martha to get in trouble.

He started making his way back towards the old Biddies’ home, his feet trailing in the snow. 

Though it was cold outside, he strangely felt warm and toasty on the inside. He’s gonna dream about this moment for the rest of his life. 

“Best. Night. _Ever!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all enjoy this last minute gift I’ve prepared just for you. Enjoy!


End file.
